Fallen Angel of Asgard
by SlytherinPyrokinetic
Summary: This Fan-fiction takes place after the movie "Thor" without the scene after the ending credits. One of the Gods of Asgard has reached Midgar after the falling of the Bifrost. Jane and Darcy find him, and allow him to stay, but what will happen this time?
1. Prolouge

A/N-Hello everyone, this is the prologue to my Fan-fiction which takes place right after the movie 'Thor', minus the piece after the credits. Please place a comment below, opinion, criticism, anything really, as long as it's nice, or to help improve my writing. Keep watch for the actual Chapter One coming soon!

* * *

><p>A lone figure walked in the dark outskirts of New Mexico, with civilization not far by. He had just woken up not ten minutes ago and his head ached and he had a slight limp from the impact of his landing from around an hour ago, alongside a few pieces of a rock-like substance. It was something that seemed to be a mix between crystal and stone, colored of a dead rainbow, the dull colors colliding. These colors once shone bright, and one could say they sparkled as the bridge that connected Asgard to Bifrost, the Gods' way of traveling between realms. The form of travel was destroyed by the power of the Mjolnir, a hammer of power and destruction, in order to save Jotunnheim, the realm of the Frost Giants.<p>

The man turned his head as the sound of a truck and a pair of headlights approached. He froze in his tracks like a deer, for he did not know who, or what was approaching him. The vehicle braked, and both front doors slowly opened as two females exit from the front seats walking towards him a few steps, both looking around their mid twenties to early thirties. The one from the driver's seat had a petite build, with a bit less than average height and slightly wavy light brown hair, just past her shoulders, slightly layered and longer in the back. She had light brown eyes with her jaw line and cheekbones fine and angled. The other one from the passenger's seat had a similar build, only slightly taller. Her hair was slightly longer and darker, with more wave to it. She wore glasses over her blue/green eyes and her facial features were more soft.

He could hear the first female whispering something to the second, but he was unable to make out the conversation. They both exchanged words, seeming to be observing him merely standing there, before the first one spoke to him as if she didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Are you from Asgard?" She asked, seeming to be cautious with her words. He paused and thought for a moment. He was unsure about which realm he was on. Saying the wrong thing could place him in a horrible position, depending upon where he was. He did have a fairly good guess at where he was, seeing how the two girls were dressed, and the technology of the truck that had brought them there. He would not answer before getting an answer from them.

"Which realm am I in?" He requested. The second female spoke out this time.

"This is Midgard." She answered. He had known of only three people from Midgar who knew of his home, thanks to his brother. He didn't know their names, but he was well aware that one of them had caused his brother to change; less ignorant, and able to see through his once thick scull. She had softened his brother up and he wasn't quite sure what he thought of that. Of course this would grant his older brother to rule Asgard, which made him envious.

He knew he was much capable of surviving in Midgard on his own, yet something told him to stick with them, possibly being able to make his brother jealous of him for once, assuming that the gate watcher would surely inform him of his actions here on Midgard. It wasn't just that which made him feel like he should stay along with the two girls; but he wasn't quite sure of what it was.

"Aye." He told them, with his own sense of caution in his voice. Just by looking at the two, he saw that they were not aware of his identity, as he was not quite positive of their own as well.

The two females' faces lit up when he had spoken, giving them the answer they had wanted to hear. His own expression, however, had stayed silent and calm as he once more looked between the two, observing both of their expressions.

"Good. We need to talk to you about some things." Said the first female. She took a few steps towards him, followed by the other. "I'm Jane Foster." She said, extending a hand to shake. The other stepped up right behind her.

"Darcy Lewis." Said the second. The pale, dark haired man, dressed in gold and bronze colored Asgardian armor, bearing a long green cape, looked down at her hand with his emerald green eyes. He was nearly a foot taller than them as he looked at them with a charming, yet almost mischievous smile grew on his thin lips, accenting his slightly high cheekbones, as he took her hand to shake it.

"I am Loki."


	2. Chapter 1

Heavy footsteps paced the golden and copper floor. His patience was short and having to wait for so long for something that means so much to him did not help. His pure red cape flowed behind him, and blond locks fell into his sky blue eyes that were filled with sadness and worry. The young God looked up as he heard familiar footsteps of his father.

"Bifrost will heal over time, my son, do not forget that. It will take much patience." The Allfather, Odin told his son, with his own sadness and worry in his eyes.

"Aye, thank you father." Thor said to him in return, with a nod of his head. He walked over to the set of stairs that lead up to the throne of Asgard and sat on the third one up, resting his face in his hands with his elbows on his legs. He took a deep sigh as he felt his mother's kind hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head and turned to look at her, finding a warm smile, yet he could still see the sorrow in her eyes. He once more attempted a smile for Frigga, but it was very small and empty. His mother looked up at Odin, and walked over to her husband with wondering eyes, but she was unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Heimdall could not find him, but an eye will be kept open to find him." The God said to her, trying to let her down easy, with the bit of better news at the end, assuring her that the search will not end until he is found. Frigga looked down sadly, and open arms welcomed her into a sorrowful embrace with her husband. Thor turned his head away, only longing for his return to Jane. He truly missed her already, and yet it had only been merely an hour.

• • •

Loki silently walked behind Jane and Darcy as they lead him from the truck to their home and workplace. The equipment that he saw as they walked in both fascinated and confused him. There were four tables and desks covered in books , papers, research, and electronics such as a few laptops, a desktop, some iPods, and other complex devices used in their studies. He took a glance at the equipment as they passed, taking note to ask about some of it later on. Jane placed her bag on the kitchen table as she called out to someone he hadn't met yet.

"Erik, we were right, it was another God. We'll be in the living room." She called out as they entered the next room, and continued to walk into the living room. She waited for the other two to enter before seating herself in a large chair that looked extremely comfortable. Darcy proceeded to sit on the couch, taking the seat to the far left. Loki, finding no other seat closer, sat on the same couch, to the far right. Once more, his eyes quickly scanned the two girls' faces before speaking up once more.

"Now that we are here, what is it that you wished to talk to me about?" He asked them, obviously needing to know the subject matter before proceeding to give them any answers. It wasn't a few seconds before he got an answer from both of them at the same time.

"Bifrost." Came from Jane, while "Thor." Came from Darcy. He saw Jane's cheeks grow slightly pinker as Darcy opened her mouth to speak again.

"Jane, you want to know more about Bifrost to be able to see Thor again." She said to her. Jane sent a look over at her friend and coworker and with this, a light, subtle, smug smile grew on his lips for a moment as the two sent remarks at each other.

"Come on Dar, you know Bifrost is more than about getting to Thor." Jane said in response, obviously trying to hide the fact that Thor was in fact one of her main reasons for learning about Bifrost. He could tell that Darcy would be the winner in this argument, mainly based on the subject matter; it just tended to happen that was in most cases.

"Look, I know that there's plenty of reasons to look into Bifrost, but we both know that your top reason is seeing Thor again." As the two spoke to each other in a way that was neither serious nor too lighthearted, Loki looked back and forth between them. He had found this slightly amusing, since the two were arguing whether or not the importance of Bifrost was Thor or not, which was an usual thing to hear. However, as usual his brother Thor was in favor and that had irritated him more so.

"I'm sorry, but if I remember correctly, we are here to discuss the matter of Bifrost, not argue about whether or not my brother is the importance of it." He said to them, interrupting with a polite, yet slightly aggravated tone. The two stopped talking and looked at him, slightly embarrassed, especially Jane, whose cheeks returned to a light shade of pink once more. Darcy had given Jane a look which Loki had deciphered as if to say 'You know I'm right.'

"Right." Jane started before asking. "What can you tell us about Bifrost?" As she looked at him with complete seriousness, as her look of slight embarrassment faded. Darcy also looked over at him with the same expression. Both were clearly serious about learning how Byfroste worked. He took a moment to collect his thoughts, and whatever he knew about his own form of travel between realms. He was not sure if the two realized that it had been destroyed by the power of the Mjolnir, by his own brother as he himself had tried to destroy Jotunnheim with it.

"I am not sure if you are aware, but the Bifrost has been destroyed." He told them, with a hind of remorse in his tone, knowing it would disappoint the two. As he thought, they both physically showed their shock and were clearly upset. Jane's jaw dropped as Darcy's eyes popped open at the news.

"What?" Jane exclaimed, not entirely expecting this horrid news from the God sitting across from her.

"You've got to be kidding." Darcy said, knowing that it was indeed true, but there was much hope that he was in fact kidding. He slowly shook his head at Darcy's response.

"Sadly, I am not. It was...for the better." He told them, avoiding the fact that it was entirely his own fault. He thought it best for them not to know this at the present time. He did conclude that them finding out themselves would result worse than the possibilities right now, so he would find the right moment to inform them about that.

"But, how? Why?" Jane asked, flabbergasted. Loki had feared this question, yet he knew exactly how he would answer it. He took a calm sigh before speaking once more.

"The bridge was destroyed by the Mjolnir, causing it to fall and be destroyed by the impact. It was in order to save another realm, Jotunnheim from being destroyed, to make a long story short." He shortly explained to them, not going into any further detail. At this, he hoped they wouldn't ask for any more about it, so that he didn't have to admit his fault. The two gave each other looks that showed they were unsure about continuing. He did find that what he had given them was enough, by the fact that only one question was asked. After a moment of silence by shock, Jane spoke again.

"How did you get here then?" Was the only further question asked. This one was easy for him to answer, for he didn't need to make up anything, merely leaving out the main detail would suffice.

"I fell along with it..." He answered, almost like it was nothing, however it was a hard choice to have made when he let go of his weapon, as he and Thor dangled under the remainder of the bridge. He would rather be there on Midgar than having to return to All Father Odin, and ask of his forgiveness.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Darcy asked in shock nearly a second after he had spoken. Loki hadn't expected a sudden outburst from the girl, snapping his head over in her direction. He gave her a very small smile and lightly nodded.

"Yes, I'm quite alright thank you, although my head does ache the slightest,. That matters not however, I shall be fine." He answered, hoping that they wouldn't freak out any more than they have. He didn't mention the limp. The landing hadn't harmed him much besides the slightest headache and a sprain to the ankle, since most damage that was cause by human, or that would hurt a human, his body was immune to.

"Are you sure? We can get some ice for you...and an Ace Bandage." Clearly, Darcy was more determined to make sure he was alright, which he appreciated. Jane, who was somewhat less determined also made sure he was well.

"Yeah, I can go and grab an ice pack from the freezer if it'll help." She offered. He gave them a small polite smile to their offers and shook his head.

"No, no I'll be fine, but I appreciate the offer." He told them, not needing the ice. He would rid of his headache in a quick matter of time compared to the mortals of this realm. He could tell that the two felt slightly defeated when he had refused to take the ice.

Once again, they had veered off the subject they were supposed to be talking about.

"What is it that you wish to know about Bifrost?" He asked, returning to the topic which they wished to talk about, along with avoiding any more conversation about him having fallen from the bridge. A quick moment and another look between Jane and Darcy passed before Jane spoke again. He saw that she was the voice of the two when it comes to being serious.

"I'm going to need to know everything you can tell us about it, how it works, and anything else that could help us..." She took a pause to think of the right word to use. ...make our own version." She finished, with a smile and a look of excitement and creativity in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N - Sorry if things are a bit slow right now; it's only the beginning. Also, having some writer's block doesn't help much either. Finally, chapter two has arrived! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Loki shouldn't have been surprised much that Jane wanted to try and create her own version of Bifrost, but he had been. He looked at her, as he thought about what to tell her. He knew that giving Thor back to her would just result in more loss to him. Being down in Midgard where his brother dearly wished to be gave him something to be envied over; which was quite unusual for it to be that way. He wouldn't help her as much as she wished; it would only play against him. Of course he knew plenty about Bifrost, but not near as much as Heimdall had. He let out a small breath before he spoke.<p>

"There is not much I can inform you about Bifrost, but I shall tell you what I can." He finally replied. The two girls nodded and were both ready to listen carefully. Jane had taken out her notebook and a pen, prepared to take notes, ad Darcy studied him carefully.

• • •

Light and quick footsteps hurried down from the bridge where Birfost was slowly recovering. Hair like the night sky flowed just past her shoulders with her average sized, yet strong build seemed to give off the feeling of a strut, yet was urgent. Heimdall was still staring out past their realm with a pleased smile on his lips. The Goddess of war had a fast pace as she headed towards her old friend, and once love, Thor. He looked up at her as she approached him, her being the only other in the room. Her facial expression was a contrast to his own, which had caused his worry turn into hope.

"What is the news you bring, Sif?" He asked her, knowing that it would be coming from Heimdall. He knew the Bifrost could not be healed this soon, so he assumed it would be news about his brother.

"Loki has been located. Heimdall sees him on Midgard in good physical condition. He is with your friends." She informed him. A smile had grown on his face, but had slightly faded when he had heard that Loki was with Jane; the one he longed to be with. For the first time that he could remember, Thor had become jealous of Loki. He let out a sigh; one that showed he was frustrated at this thought. Sif sat own next to him, placing a caring hand on his shoulder.

"All is fine, Thor. Heimdall has told me that he sees no sign of attraction towards them, but more of dislike, which can only be seen by those who know him." She said reassuringly, with a gentle smile. Thor wasn't sure if that comforted him any more, since he knew that Loki tended to sabotage works of who he dislikes. He knew that destroying the Bifrost would prevent him from seeing Jane, but he never realized that it would also cause Loki to be trapped on Midgard with them. He was almost beginning to truly regret his actions, wishing that he could have thought of another way to stop his brother from destroying Jotunnheim with the Bifrost. He looked back up at her.

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate your help, but I see not how knowing he dislikes them will help me." He told her, saying the truth, since he knew what his brother could do. There was a slight moment of silence before Sif spoke again.

"I am sorry that news had not comforted you. If there is anything I can to help, please do let me know." She told him, hoping that it would help more so than what she had previously said. Thor returned a smile to her, showing he appreceated the thought.

"I will, thank you." He told her, happy to have someone else to talk to, but perhaps keep his mind off of Midgard. Even then, he knew it would be impossible to stop thinking about Jane.

• • •

"Is that everything?" Jane asked, after hearing just about all that Loki would tell them. Loki gave a small nod.

"Yes, that is all I am able to tell you." He replied. He had refused to help them any further than he had, which he still felt like he might have helped a bit too much; he knew that they were smart. They would be able to figure it out eventually if their technology allows them, but it will still take a long while for them to put it into any action. Jane nodded, looking pleased with what she had gotten, yet disappointed that she didn't get more than that. He didn't get why she couldn't just by happy about getting all of that.

"Thanks." She said to him. He gave her another polite nod and smile.

"You are welcome. Jane Foster." He replied, keeping up the facade. He gave a quick glance over to the side. Darcy was still watching him. He couldn't help but to wonder if she could tell that he wasn't being fully truthful with them, but he didn't even flinch at the thought. He looked down away from the two, looking more at the table that sat between the couch and the chair. He noticed a few bottles of water, some magazines, and mostly more research paper. The thing that struck his interest the most, was a book of Norse Mythology, one specifically about his brother and the Mjolnir. This also shouldn't surprise him, yet it made him feel even more dislike towards the girls and his brother. What he hadn't known, was that there was a book about him underneath.

"Are you hungry?" Darcy asked him. It took him a moment to realize he was being spoken to. He turned his head to look at her before answering, just having processed the question that he almost missed. He hadn't noticed that he indeed was hungry, since the last time he had eaten was nearly twelve hours ago.

"Quite a bit, actually." He told her, as if not to sound eager to get some food. Jane and and Darcy stood up; Jane walking into the kitchen.

"Follow me, food's in the kitchen." Darcy told him before following Jane into the kitchen. Loki nodded as she stood, and followed the two.

Jane was looking through the fridge to find some leftovers, or even just something new to make. Loki walked over to the counter, merely watching the two, as Darcy was looking through the cabinets to see if there was something leftover that Thor had liked, since they might have similar tastes being from the same place.

"Do all Gods eat as much as Thor does?" Darcy asked him, both girls hoping the answer was 'No.' They didn't want to have to stock up for five people again. Loki lightly chuckled at this question, and shook his head.

"No, no. My brother has quite the appetite, but not all of us eat as much as he." He answered her. Even with a calm attitude on the outside, the question had annoyed him, once again being compared to his brother.

* * *

><p>AN(7-1-11)- I've been having a good amount of writer's block on this story. I apologize, for Chapter three won't be up as soon as I'd like it to be. Also, I've been busy so I have less time to write. Once again, sorry to keep you waiting longer.


End file.
